Crash
by hardlywhole93
Summary: Mid-Eclipse-Bella gets into a car crash and suffers amnesia, but the amazing thing is she only remembers Edward. Meanwhile we find out a certain vampire's scent is all over the car that collided with Bella. Collaboration with CullenObsession114


**~~Crash~~**

by,

Hardlywhole & CullenObsession

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

**BELLA SWAN **

It was Spring Break, and I was spending my time at my second home with my love, Edward, and my annoying, but amazing best friend Alice.

It was one fight that started everything. It was that one fight that escalated too far, and caused me to lose almost everything.

* * * *

"I am not a Barbie!" I complained as Alice pulled on my hair with the straightener for the hundredth time.

"Stop harassing Bella, and open this door, Alice!" Edward yelled through the door.

"Don't you dare knock down that door, Edward! Esme will not be happy!" she tsked, and the only response she got was a muted growl. Alice giggled, and put down the straightener while completing my 'look.' "Okay, but you don't have that much time until the others get back from hunting, and Emmett will want to play with her."

"I'm not a toy!" I whined to once again to be ignored. Alice unlocked the door, and I saw Edward barge in only to be airborne in the next second. I shut my eyes tightly and three seconds later opened them to find myself on Edward's lap while we sat on his leather couch in his room with Debussy playing from his stereo.

I snuggled further into his embrace while he chuckled. "I bring you here so we could spend a whole week together with no interruptions only to have the pixie steal you away from me, and give you makeovers, while Emmett forces you to play video games with him."

"Well, if I was like you I could run, and they wouldn't catch me."

He immediately went still. "You know my condition if you want me to change you."

I groaned. "I'm only 18, Edward. I'm not going to get married." What does he not understand about that?

He sighed heavily. "Then I won't change you."

"I don't get the point, Edward! You already know I'm yours! It's just a stupid piece of paper! Do you really need that to know I'm yours?!" I got off his lap while he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I told you it means more than that to me. I know you love me, but that silly little piece of paper shows everyone that we belong to each other, and that won't change."

"You don't need a piece of paper for that, Edward!" I yelled. If I don't get out of here now I'll say something I'll regret later...

I walked out of the room with Edward following me.

"Where are you going?" he asked half-panicked as I put my shoes on.

"I don't know. I just need to cool off...." Somewhere he can't come.... "I'm going to La Push."

He looked even more panicked now. "You're going to visit that dog?"

"No, he'll just try to convince me not to get changed it all! I'll go to someone who understands!" I huffed.

"Who?" he growled. Oh so he's angry again.

"Emily." I threw open the door, and ran to my truck. I left with one look back at his anguished gaze, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

It didn't even take me five minutes on the road to start feeling guilty about what happened. Another part of me still was angry at him because it's not 1918! Eighteen year-olds don't just get married for love nowadays, and if we're living in my time era then we might as well go along with it.

"Bella! What a surprise come on in!" Emily exclaimed as she opened the door to her little home on the Quileute land.

"Thanks." I said with a sad smile.

Her face immediately dropped. "What wrong?"

"Edward."

"He's still insisting on getting married?" she questioned. I've told her before about his compromise when I was visiting Jake, and he had to go off with the pack.

"Mhhmm."

"Huh...well that sucks." she shrugged, and I laughed. "Sorry, I don't really know what to say considering I'm getting married soon and my Sam can age once he stops phasing."

"Yeah, rub it in why don't you."

She chuckled. "Get that sad look off your face the pack is coming over soon, and we're making some food."

Ten minutes later Emily's house was in chaos with over 10 hungry wear-wolves whining about how the food is taking too long, and they could 'just eat the meat raw, and it still tastes the same' when the cell phone Edward gave me starting ringing.

"Hey, hold on a second." I told Edward as I balanced the phone on my shoulder while smacking Embry's hand away from the chicken cutlets just to have him put it back, and attempt to run with it. "Knock it off."

"Pleasssseee." he pouted.

"Nice try, but puppy eyes don't work when your seven feet tall with a bicep the size of my head." I hissed as Emily put the cutlets on the other side of the counter.

"Nice one, Vampire girl!" he crowed.

"Quit trying to suck up to her, Embry!" Quil yelled from the family room as he was holding Claire. "We all know who her favorite is in this house."

"Me!" Paul shouted which caused everyone to start hysterically laughing considering how less than four months ago he tried to attack me.

"Right, and that's happens the day Leah isn't a bitch!" Jake retorted while pointing at Leah sitting on the couch glaring daggers at him.

"You're walking a fine line, Black, and unless you want a certain part of your anatomy at the bottom of First Beach I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I get you a muzzle." she retorted, and then turned her attention to Jared who was shaking in silent laughter. "You want to join Jake in that search at First Beach?" Needless to say he immediately stopped laughing as everyone else went pack to complaining for food.

"Edward? You still there?" I whispered into the phone.

"Ye-"

"EMBRY!" I shouted as he ran off with the chicken cutlets. "They're not even cooked yet, you idiot!"

"Do I look like I care?!" he yelled as he dodged Jake who was chasing after him. "I'm fuc-AHH!" he screamed in a surprisingly girlish tone when Quil threw a pillow in front of his feet so he fell on the hardwood floor.

"No cursing with Claire in the house!" he reprimanded.

"You curse all the time!" Embry hissed back as he got up from the floor. "Awww come on Jake!!! Give me back the chicken, please."

"Not a chance! I'm waiting for them to be cooked not for you to eat them all." Jake growled as he handed me back the chicken.

"Thank you." I sang, and got back on the phone. "Sorry, Edward. Some people don't know what the word patient is!"

"I've waited long enough!" Embry whined.

"You still there?" I asked Edward.

"I'm here, love." he answered quietly. _He's jealous he's not here with me._

"Sorry I got sidetracked."

"It's alright. I was calling to tell you I'm sorry for what happened."

"I know you are, and stop beating yourself up over it." I chastised.

"Are you coming home?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we still need time to blow off some steam. I'll come home soon though."

"Alright." he whispered sadly.

"I love you."

"As I you, love." he responded, and I hung up.

"Bella we're out of eggs!" Emily yelled over the chatter of the pack.

"You want me to go get some?"

"I'll come with you." she suggested.

We were around the corner from the convenience store in Emily's Toyota when it happened. The car on the opposite side swerved over to our lane in less than a second and smashed into the front of Emily's car. I felt pieces of the windshield piercing into my skin as I smelt the blood, and my head jerked to the right and slammed into the passenger window shattering the glass. The last thing I saw before unconsciousness taking over was a pair of red eyes watching me.

* * * *


End file.
